fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KTTB
KTTB is a Paramount Television Network affiliate in Amarillo, TX. It broadcasts on Channel 31. Syndicated programming on KTTB includes: Big Time Rush, Weeds, Mad Men, iCarly, Hell on Wheels, NCIS, The Divide, Hot in Cleveland, and Longmire among others. History KTTB signed on the air back on October 11th, 1979 and signed on originally as an Independent. KTTB remained as an Independent for only 2 years up until 1981 when the Paramount Television Network (a spin off of the Paramount Television Service) signed on. KTTB ditched the Independent affiliation to be with Paramount, where up until this day, has remained with Paramount. Digital Television Satellite Stations News Slogans * The News Leader (1981-1991) * The Heart of Amarillo (1991-1998) * Experience You Can Trust (1998-present) Ownership History *1979-1981: USA Communications *1981-1989: Gulf+Western Broadcasting * 1989-1995: Paramount Communications Broadcasting * 1995-2019: Viacom * 2019-present: ViacomCBS Voice Over History * From the TV-31 Newsroom. This is News 31. (1979-May 1981) * From KTTB Amarillo. This is Paramount 31 News at (time). The News Leader. (1981-1985) * From The News Leader. This is Paramount 31 News at (time). (1985-1991) * You're watching The Heart of Amarillo. Paramount 31 News at (time) starts now. (1991-1996) * Live from KTTB Television. This is Paramount 31 News at (time). The Heart of Amarillo. (1996-1998) * You're Watching KTTB Paramount 31 in Amarillo. Now, Experience You Can Trust. This is Paramount 31 News at (time). (1998-2003) * You're Watching Paramount 31. Now, Experience You Can Trust. This is Paramount 31 News at (time). (2003-2006) * Paramount 31 News at (time) starts now. (2006-present) Station ID History * This is TV-31. KTTB Television. Amarillo's Independent. (1979-May 1981) * This is KTTB, Paramount 31 in Amarillo. (1981-1988) * You're Watching Paramount 31. KTTB Amarillo. (1988-1996) * You're Watching KTTB, Paramount 31. (1996-2007) * You're Watching Amarillo's Paramount 31. (2007-2013) * This is Paramount 31. (2013-present) Station Slogans * "Amarillo's Independent" (1979-May 1981) * "Paramount 31. The New Network." (May-September 1981) * "Paramount 31. We're Coming to You." (September 1981-1982) * "Paramount 31. You Can Count on Us!" (1982-1983) * "Paramount 31. Celebrate Every Moment." (1983-1984) * "Spend Every Day and Night with Us on Paramount 31." (1984-1985) * "We're the One You Can Count On. Paramount 31." (1985-1986) * "Paramount 31. The Biggest and the Best." (1986-1987) * "Paramount 31. We Dare to Be Different." (1987-1988) * "Paramount 31. We're Bringing it All to You!" (1988-1989) * "See the Best on Paramount 31." (1989-1990) * "Paramount 31. Amarillo's Favorite Choice." (1990-1991) * "We're the Best Network in the Texas Panhandle. Paramount 31." (1991-1992) * "Paramount 31. It's Fun for You and Us." (1992-1993) * "Amarillo Turns to Us! We are Paramount 31!" (1993-1994) * "Paramount 31. All the Best." (1994-1995) * "Paramount 31. Simply the Best." (1995-1996) * "Entertainment is Paramount 31!" (1996-1997) * "You Can Trust Us Day and Night! Paramount 31!" (1997-1998) * "You and Paramount 31. We Belong Together." (1998-1999) * "Paramount 31. Where the Good Times Are." (1999-2000) * "Paramount 31. It's A Whole New Thing!" (2000-2001) * "Amarilloans Trust Paramount 31." (used from September 11, 2001 until December 31, 2001) * "Paramount 31. Always Connected with You." (January 1, 2002-September 2002) * "Paramount 31. Let's Go!" (2002-2003) * "Let's Do This Together! You and Paramount 31!" (2003-2004) * "You and Me and Paramount 31." (2004-2005) * "Paramount 31 is a Wide World of Entertainment." (2005-2006) * "Feel the Good Vibrations of Paramount 31." (2006-2007) * "Paramount 31. Only The Best Will Do." (2007-2008) * "Paramount 31. Revolutionary Television." (2008-2009) * "Paramount 31. We're the Entertainers." (2009-2010) * "You Can See it All on Paramount 31." (2010-January 2011) * "Paramount 31. 32 Colorful Years." (January-September 2011) * "That Special Feeling is on Paramount 31." (2011-2012) * "Paramount 31. Oh What A Night!" (2012-2013) * "Paramount 31. It's All Right Here in Amarillo." (2013-2014) * "Welcome Home (to a Paramount Night) in Amarillo" (2014-2015) * "Something's Happening on Paramount 31!" (2015-2016) * "You've Got a Friend on Paramount 31." (2016-2017) * "Paramount 31. Share the Feeling!" (2017-2018) * "Come Home to The Best, Only on Paramount 31!" (2018-2019) * "Your Spirit Awaits You on Paramount 31!" (2019-present) Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from Summer 1996 Logos KTTB 1978.png|KTTB logo from 1979-1981 KTTB1981.png|KTTB logo from 1981-1985 KTTB1985.png|KTTB logo from 1985-1987 KTTB1987.png|KTTB logo from 1987-1989 KTTB1989.png|KTTB logo from 1989-1990 KTTB1990.png|KTTB logo from 1990-1991 KTTB1991.png|KTTB logo from 1991-1994 KTTB1994.png|KTTB logo from 1994-1996 KTTB1996.png|KTTB logo from 1996-1999 KTTB1999.png|KTTB logo from 1999-2002 KTTB2002.png|KTTB logo from 2002-2003 KTTB2003.png|KTTB logo from 2003-2006 KTTB2006.png|KTTB logo from 2006-2012 KTTB2012.png|KTTB logo from 2012-2014 News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *News 31 (1979-1981) *Paramount 31 News (1981-present) Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) Mike Mobley - News Director *Tanya Amanpour - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1996) *Guy Blitzer - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1992) *Jake Lawrence - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2019) *Mary Rosanne - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2002) *April Hall - anchor; weekend evenings (1994) *Joe Khan - anchor; weekend evenings (1985) Paramount 31 Weather Meteorologists *Storm Duncan - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon (1993) *Dave Rogerson - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2018; formerly of KJPW) *Roy Ryan - meteorologist; weekend evenings (1998) Paramount 31 Sports *Kevin McCandle - sports director; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2003) *Lara Relly - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) (1995) Current On-Air Reporters *Greg Blake - general assignment reporter (1988) *Johnny Parker - general assignment reporter (2001) *Linda Flynn - general assignment reporter (1990) *Sally Taylor-West - general assignment reporter (2006) *Adam Smith - general assignment reporter (2000) * Lara Relly - general assignment reporter; also weekend evening sports reporter (see above) (1995) * Bonnie Woods - general assignment reporter (1991) * Michelle Esterman - general assignment reporter (1997) Former On-Air Staff * Henry Brickfield - sports director (1989-2003; now anchor at KGFD-TV) * Tom Wolf - anchor (1983-1989) * Kendra Stokes - anchor (1985-2002) * Alex Kendrick - chief meteorologist (1982-1987) * Samuel Redfield - reporter (1986-1990; now at KSJP) * Sam Adams - sports reporter (1984-1995; now anchor at KJPW) * Ryan "Mr F." Flake - chief meteorologist (1987-2018; now retired) * Chris Thompset - anchor (1989-2019; now retired) News Themes *KTTB 1979 News Theme (1979-1981) *And You - Telesound (1981-1986) *KTTB 1986 News Theme (1986-1992) *Big News - Michael Karp (1992-1995) *News Edge - Stephen Arnold (1995-1999) *Finale - Stephen Arnold (1999-2007) *The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media (2007-present) Logos P31atx.png|KTTB News Open Category:Paramount Network affiliated stations Category:Channel 31 Category:Viacom Category:Texas Category:Amarillo Category:Television channels and stations established in 1979 Category:Paramount Network Category:Paramount Network affiliates Category:ViacomCBS